starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The First Order Occupation
"The First Order Occupation" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 3, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Dave Filoni as Stormtrooper #2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Glem / Security Guard * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza / Rolt * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Phil LaMarr as Stormtrooper Commander * Stephen Stanton as Stormtrooper #1 Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Bosco Ng Written by * Kevin Burke * Chris "Doc" Wyatt Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos The Colossus is My Platform - "The First Order Occupation" Preview Bucket's List - "The First Order Occupation" Screenshots S1 E15 BB-8, Neeku, Kaz, Tam & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Doza & Pyre.jpg S1 E15 Bucket, Yeager, Neeku, Kaz, BB-8 & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Kaz, Yeager & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E15 BB-8 & Kaz.jpg S1 E15 Kragan, Synara, BB-8 & Kaz.jpg S1 E15 Kaz, BB-8, Opeepit & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Synara, BB-8 & Kaz.jpg S1 E15 Kaz, Glem, Synara & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Kaz & Synara.jpg S1 E15 Kaz, Synara & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E15 Neeku.jpg S1 E15 Kaz & Synara (2).jpg S1 E15 Escape pod.jpg S1 E15 Kaz.jpg S1 E15 Bibo's mother.jpg S1 E15 Kragan, Synara & Drell.jpg Concept Art 116 Undersea concept.jpg 116 Escape pod concept.jpg 116 Pirate skiff concept.jpg 116 Kaz's helmet concept.jpg 116 Creature illustration concept.jpg 116 Creature concept.jpg 116 First Order stormtrooper officer concept.jpg 116 Bottom level concept.jpg 116 Bottom level concept (2).jpg Bucket's List # Colossus Identification: Residents of the Colossus are being asked to show their identification badges. The badge design is based on the IDs worn by Lucasfilm employees, at the Letterman Digital Arts Center, where Lucasfilm Animation is based. # Synara's Escape: Synara departs the Colossus in an escape pod. The shot of the launch is a nod to a similar shot in A New Hope, one of the very first shots completed by Industrial Light & Magic. # Janitorial Drama: Opeepit, Synara, and Kaz's elevator ride was a late addition during editing. Adding a little fun to the episode, Opeepit complains about how his floor scrubber is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1